Wanting to love
by Lupin3Black
Summary: Sirius and Remus on the astronomy tower. It's cute and fluffy. What more do you want?


**One-shot**

**A/N hello guys! I'm asking for a favour here! The wonderful authorness that is Misterpadfoot88 posted her first two stories today! And I, as a wonderful friend, (I'd count us as friends, I've known her about a day and a half maybe? I dunno, anyone who follows me is automatically my friend) decided to get her promotion so, please please please check her work out and review them, feel free to say that you did in this review section and I will do a prompt especially for those who read it, OR you can feature in your favourite fic I have written. Your choice kids! Just please check out MisterPadfoot88's work, please? I'm writing this piece of cute fluff as a bribe, not that her work needs a bribe to read it's just, Please?**

**~Lupin3Black**

**P.s I was practicing my signature today and it took a while to realise I was actually writing Lupin3Black. Lol.**

"Moony?" Sirius called softly, his echoing footsteps sounding heavy on the tiles of the astronomy towers, a slight cool breeze rushed past his body, making him shiver violently and leaving his ebony hair bouncing lightly on his shoulders, "Are you up here moons?" He asked casually, stepping into the centre of the circular bare room and glancing around suspiciously as if someone would jump out at him, he couldn't catch a glimpse of the pale honey-haired boy anywhere but the marauders map said he was here and the map never lies.

"Sirius?" A timid voice called from the shadows, a boy around his own stepped forward nervously,hiding something behind his back, his golden hair spilling in his amber eyes, Sirius automatically recognised the 17-year old boy as his best and closest friend (excluding James who was quite possibly his brother) Remus John Lupin, "I didn't know you knew where this place was." His voice was quiet but not afraid more...cautious. As if he was aware of everything he was doing, and that he was doing it all wrong.

Sirius let out a bark like laugh, "'Course I do! Only decent place to smoke!" Noticing Remus's disapproving glance he hastened to add, "Plus, y'know, astronomy lessons and such...no, I'm sorry moony, this place is only good for a fag."

Remus laughed himself, it wasn't a particularly horrible laugh, it was cute and boyish, like Remus himself, only with more snorting and apple-red cheeks. "Not one to judge." He said softly, raising his hand enough to show Sirius the death stick illuminated by a small pinprick of orange.

Sirius gasped in mock-outrage, "Bastard! Moony, all these years that you've been lecturing me, you've really been doing it yourself! Tut tut !" He crossed his arms expectantly as Remus took a particularly look drag of the cigarette and reluctantly let the air escape.

He sighed, "It's not like I'm proud of it or anything Pads, it's just-eh, I dunno, beside these things can kill you, an ordinary teenage wizard, I however am a werewolf and these muggle inventions have no affect on me whatsoever." Remus said, with a hint of humorous snottiness to his voice that made Sirius want to laugh.

He did laugh, because, yeah, he could laugh, and he wanted to laugh while it lasted until things got so bad there was nothing but tears and solemn faces, where smiles were as rare as Snape showering. Yikes, that was an image he didn't need in his head. He laughed for a long while, until he was leaning over the railing of the astronomy tower, having no clue as to how he got there, he laughed until he was holding his sides and wiping tears of mirth from his silver eyes.

"It wasn't that funny-merlin Pads! Are you high?" Remus exclaimed amused flicking ash from the cigarette expertly and stubbing it out on the wall marked with ancient runes, vanishing it with his wand carelessly and walking to where Sirius was giggling foolishly.

"I-I'm not high." Sirius hiccuped loudly, still somewhat chuckling merrily, "I never smoked anything!"

"Are you drunk?" Remus inquired curiously, resting his weight on his knobbly elbows as he stared into the dark night sky before turning his piercing gaze to Sirius, "Well, Sirius?" He prompted, arching an eyebrow.

"I can never do that." Sirius blabbered, he didn't know why, he couldn't come up with a proper sentence, it was only Remus for Merlin's sake. He reached his skinny finger out to stroke Remus's perfectly arched eyebrow, ignoring when it arched higher. It was a pretty eyebrow, for a dude anyway...

"Okay, definitely drunk, c'mon mate, I'll take you to the dorm." Remus clarified, removing Sirius's hand from his eyebrow and looping his arm over his shoulders, "Stop fondling my brow and let's go." Sirius whined loudly and protesting, he removed himself from Remus's embrace.

"Leave me alone moons! Godric, why are you so mean to me?" He complained, pouting his full lower lip and widening his grey eyes ever so slightly.

Remus laughed, "Ha ha mate, the puppy dog look doesn't work with me, I taught it to you. C'mon, I'll get you back safely."

"Remus, I swear to MERLIN that I'm not drunk, tipsy...eh? When am I not tipsy, but I promise that I'm not drunk, can't a guy have a hysterical moment once in a while? Geez! So harsh..." Sirius trailed off, reaching one hand up to ruffle his hair, a habit learned from James which Remus always told him off for.

Remus smiled genuinely, his grin filled with childish contentment and lit his eyes up in the most attractive way. "Whatever you say Pads." He turned back to the view, there wasn't much to see. A few stars, the half-moon and if Sirius looked really closely, he could make out the faint outline of the forbidden forest in the darkness.

He closed his eyes and let the cool breeze sweep over him, he often came up here. And despite what most people thought, it wasn't to just smoke (although if he just so happened to smoke while doing it, well then he couldn't complain..) The astronomy tower was a great place to think. And with a war raging on their doorsteps, Sirius had been using it more than ever.

"Are you scared?" He blurted out, unable to keep to himself, he opened his eyes and seen the younger boy in a similar position to his own. Arms resting on the iron railing and his head thrown back, exposing a long pale throat. His eyes were closed and his girlishly long eyelashes were brushing against his cheek.

"Terrified." Remus said automatically and then added, opening one amber eye and fixing him with a type of penetrating one-eyed glance that only Remus could pull off, "But of what?"

Sirius shrugged half-heartedly, "I dunno, the world, the war, Voldemort, his followers, y'know, are you scared?"

Remus took a minute to think about it, "Not...scared of him per se, more like I'm afraid of what he can do, and what'll happen when he inevitably does, the aftermath of it all, I guess. Are you? Scared that is?"

Sirius took a deep breath, "Not really, I mean, yeah, the aftermath and all that but, I'm more afraid of the things I won't get to do. Y'know? I might not be able to graduate, or fall in love and get married. That sort of stuff." He turned to Remus, staring at the boy who had his gaze fixed on the ground, a rueful smile on his face, "Is that stupid?" He turned and let his gaze fall on the black lake, the moon reflecting symmetrically on his shimmery surface, "It's stupid. I know, I'm sorry."

Remus didn't say anything, he slowly reached his small hand out and intertwined their fingers, Sirius wasn't quite sure what he was doing, yeah they were close but...this? Should he struggle? No, that would only hurt Remus's feelings, plus this felt...kinda nice?

Remus gave his hand a gentle squeeze and Sirius found himself gripping tightly to the werewolf's clammy hand (paw?) desperately, not wanting to let go.

"It's not stupid, Sirius. Why's it stupid to want to love?" Remus said so softly Sirius had to strain his ears to hear it but he was sure that Remus's voice was carried through the wind and brought to the ears if everyone who dared to listen to his wisdom.

Sirius took an inconspicuous step towards the unassuming werewolf, so that they stood shoulder to shoulder and clasped Remus's hand between his own two hands, desperate to seek the warmth that they held.

"What are you doing Sirius?" Remus asked,his voice quietly amused, still not opening his eyes and just letting Sirius do as he pleased. Sirius forcefully turned the werewolf and pressed his body to his own, resting his head in the crook of the other boys shoulder and looping his arms around his neck, letting his fingers play with the edges of Remus's soft hair.

"I-I'm not quite sure."

He would be lying if he said he wasn't waiting to be pushed away. To be shouted at and abused. To be bullied and avoided. Not for Remus to let out a soft happy sigh and still not opening his eyes, the smile on his face being happy and content. Even if Remus was uncomfortable with the situation he wouldn't be so uncomfortable that he would run, they'd have a nice long chat about why boys didn't do that to other boys.

Sirius has a hard time picturing this conversation in his head.

"Open your eyes." Sirius whispers, smiling when Remus does so without question, and those swirling pools of amber that portrayed only the emotions Remus wanted to let free.

"What are you doing Sirius?" Remus asks again as Sirius gently brings him closer by his neck, his lips are only millimetres away from Remus's when he answers softly,

"I'm falling in love."

And then there's too much kissing going on and there isn't much more of anything, there's only kissing and holding and touching and doing every single thing Sirius had no idea he wanted to do until this very night. And yeah, it's perfect.

Remus tastes faintly like ash and Sirius is vaguely aware that somewhere deep in the pits of his own mouth he obviously tastes like a cigarette tray as well but he can't bring himself to care right now and y'know, it doesn't seem to matter that much to Remus.

There's hushed words whispered in the astronomy tower as the clock strikes twelve, nothing can be made out but quiet murmurs and tiny girlish giggles as Remus Lupin and Sirius Black get to know each other in a whole new light.

There's a war at their front door , and a maniac at the back door. There's society knocking at all the windows secretly judging there every move and they both have demons that take up a lot of space.

But there's a warm hand grasped tightly in his own and a warm body lying asleep to him in the bed, honey coloured locks covering his eyes. There's a half-empty cup of tea of his dressing table that the house elves left which has long-since gone cold and a stain where he must of knocked it over in his sleep.

It's not perfect. Wait, screw that. It is perfect.

**THE END**

**A/N Well? Was it fluffy enough to get you to read MisterPadfoot88's fics? Please. Tell if you read her story in my reviews and you'll either be mentioned in any fanfiction I have written or you can tell me a prompt and I'll write it. Honestly.  
Please R&R guys!  
~Lupin3Black**


End file.
